


blink and you'll miss it

by teandfailure



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Dirty Talk, Ed is 25ish if that matters to yall, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Roy's office porn, hints of BDSM stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teandfailure/pseuds/teandfailure
Summary: ed is on top of him on the couch, all up in his space with his hands on either side of roy’s neck, tangled into his hair and pulling him in closer like he can’t get enough, like roy is his oxygen supply and ed is gasping for breath, like this bruising, needy kiss is the only thing that can save him.“you got something to say?” ed asks.“you’ll make me late for my meeting,” roy says dimly, which is not an answer.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 293
Collections: FMA Gift Exchange 2019





	blink and you'll miss it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [junklex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junklex/gifts).



> for the fma gift exchange, for tallphonse/junklex! hope you enjoy ☺️

ed is on top of him on the couch, all up in his space with his hands on either side of roy’s neck, tangled into his hair and pulling him in closer like he can’t get enough, like roy is his oxygen supply and ed is gasping for breath, like this bruising, needy kiss is the only thing that can save him. 

“you got something to say?” ed asks, when he pulls back just enough to take in a ragged breath. his eyes are wide, insistent, pools of gold roy could lose himself in, a kaleidoscope of shades that seemed to reshuffle themselves every time roy looked too closely. 

“you’ll make me late for my meeting,” roy says dimly, which is not an answer. he has his hands resting on the ridges of ed’s hips, warm against the skin peaking out above the hem of his pants, and he can feel ed’s erection pressing against his hip through the leather. it was dizzying, the way ed could make his head spin and his pulse race. 

ed rolls his eyes. “and? you’re the fuhrer, they’ll fucking wait.” 

“riza will look me up and down and immediately know exactly what happened?” he offers. “you could- does that embarrass you? with you i’m never sure.” 

“does it embarrass me that i get dick whenever i want it from the most powerful man in the country?” ed raises an eyebrow. “of course not, i’m not a _child.”_

he most certainly wasn’t, and roy had never really been the religious type, but he still found it in himself to thank god about once a week that edward elric was no longer a minor, or his subordinate, or affiliated with the amestrian military in any way. these days, ed was a perennial guest on roy’s office couch; whenever he needed to decompress with someone who knew how to keep things quiet, or alternately, work himself up into a frenzy and argue it out over something inconsequential to make himself feel better, roy was usually able to help him out. as time progressed, they’d added ‘quickie on the couch,’ to the menu of feel-good options for when ed came knocking. 

these days, though, it seemed like ed found it in himself to come knocking nearly every night, sometimes several times per night, as well as a round in the morning — in bed before they’d even fully woken up, or in roy’s shower, letting the mirror fog up — and roy was flattered by all the attention, truly, but he was also exhausted.

“of course not,” roy echoes. “i didn’t mean to imply-”

“shut up,” ed says, and closes the gap between their mouths again to meet him in another warm kiss. “don’t need you to talk,” he slurs against roy’s mouth. 

“is that so?” roy hums, and pulls ed is close enough to give him some friction, a spot of sparking electricity where ed’s cock connects with roy’s hip, and ed makes a startled noise against his mouth, a moan caught in the back of his throat. 

“mother _fucker,”_ ed swears, and he keeps his voice low. they’ve done this enough times that ed knows better than to make too much noise; roy is fairly confident that several locked doors in the fuhrer’s private office should afford them appropriate levels of privacy, but one could never be too careful about these things. 

“hardly,” roy quips, and slips a hand down over the curve of ed’s waist to grab a handful of his ass. he’s sore just thinking about ed’s sex life. “are you sure you want to…? we have other options, of course-” 

“yes, i’m fucking sure,” ed growls, and grinds against him again until it sends a shiver through him, one that ripples up his spine and wracks his shoulders. “stop worrying, bastard. fuck me hard enough to make me sore, and then we’ll fuckin’ talk, alright?”

“brat,” roy growls, and gives ed’s ass a squeeze. ed leans into him, nips into his mouth and drags roy into another delicious, searing kiss. roy could feel his own cock starting to stir in his trousers, could feel ed writhing and hard against him, and ed was a vision like this, his cheeks flushed and his erection tenting an obvious bulge in the leather. 

ed’s hands are shaking as they fumble with roy’s belt, and roy almost laughs when he sets to work undoing roy’s layers, unbuttoning his fly and shoving at the fabric until ed is able to get a hand around his cock. he surges in for another kiss, drawn in like a magnet, and this time it’s a filthy, open-mouthed mess of a kiss as ed works his hand around roy’s stiffening cock. 

roy groans into his mouth and bucks up into ed’s hand. _“fuck,_ edward-” he chokes, and ed practically growls against him. 

“so fuckin’ hot when you do that,” he says, face buried in the crook of roy’s neck, and then, “i _live_ for breaking through your composed facade.”

“do you now?” roy hums, his breathing tight. “i don’t know what you’re endeavoring to find-” 

ed pauses a moment, like he’s actually considering it, and roy dies, quietly, with ed’s hand just resting at the base of his cock, an anchoring weight. 

“it’s just you with the filter turned off,” ed offers finally. “i like it.”

roy sits with that a minute, and ed starts twisting his hand in these achingly slow little strokes, tender against roy’s skin and wringing a shiver out of his shoulders. “just want you,” he says quietly, his voice thick. “just like this.” 

“you’ve got me,” roy says. that much is undeniable when ed is in his space like this, one hand on roy’s shoulder for balance and the other working his cock until he’s straining for it. 

ed shifts his weight back and fumbles to undo his pants; he doesn’t take his eyes off roy’s, and the eye contact simmers while he yanks at the leather, tugs until he’s able to kick his way out of his pants and take off his shoes. 

when he settles back with his weight on roy’s hips, his automail leg is chilly against roy’s skin and his flesh leg is burning up, and roy chokes in the contrast for a startling moment, a wordless moan caught in his throat. his eyes linger on ed, drag up and down his frame, heavy with intent and suggestion. 

“you’re incredible,” he says, when he feels capable of words again. he’s still blinking stars out of his eyes when he sees ed fumbling with the lubricant, swearing softly as he tries to get the cap off. in another second, roy feels ed’s success, feels ed’s hand stroking his cock again, this time with his hand cold and wet with lube as he coats the substance down roy’s cock. 

ed shifts so he’s putting most of his weight on his flesh leg, adjusts the angle of his hips and keeps one hand wrapped around him, uses it as a guide to lower himself down on roy’s cock. roy’s vision goes white at the seams when he realizes what ed is about to do. 

“edward,” he says urgently, “did you-”

“i know what i’m doing,” ed counters, which isn’t really an answer — these kinds of concerns are predominantly for ed’s safety, after all — but roy wills himself to trust as he lets out a heavy exhale and plants his feet on the floor, sinks into the plush of couch beneath him. “just let me-”

ed’s thighs are quivering as he lowers himself, and he moans like the whore he is as he takes roy’s cock deeper, too fast in one slick thrust, so heady roy nearly blacks out for a moment. roy grabs him by the hips, grips him hard enough to bruise out of desperation for something to steady himself. 

_“fuck,_ roy,” ed gasps, face pressed into roy’s shoulder, a moan vibrating through his skin and the collar of his shirt. ed rolls his hips in a weak circle, tangles a hand in roy’s hair. “been thinkin’ about this all fuckin’ day-”

roy growls and grips ed tighter, imagines what ed would look like with bruises in the shape of his fingerprints. it was dizzying to think about ed at home preparing himself for this. “couldn’t wait?”

ed grinds against him, and his breathing catches. “don’t hear you complaining,” he mumbles.

“you’re insufferable,” roy counters, but he’s nearly dizzy with pleasure, nearly dizzy with ed surrounding him, ed’s legs straddling his own, ed’s skin just this side of burning against him where they touch. 

ed’s hair is down, spilling over his shoulders as he settles into a rhythm with his hips, and roy weaves a hand into the golden threads at the base of his neck. “you can pull,” ed offers. “‘m not gonna break, i promise.” 

“i know that,” roy says, and thinks of all the times he’s tried, thinks of the way ed views taking a beating as a show of devotion to his master, thinks of ed’s obvious (and dangerous) masochism and thanks the universe that he’s privileged enough to be privy to those darker parts of ed’s personality. it was intoxicating, to have ed trust him with something he shared with so few, to feel like ed had chosen him. 

“then stop _talking,”_ ed growls, and snaps his hips, pulls a groan out of roy’s chest and causes his grip to tighten in ed’s hair. 

he puts on quite a show like this, lifting himself up on trembling thighs to sink back down on roy’s cock, and ed chokes back a swear, a whimpered _‘fuck’_ against roy’s shoulder that sends a shiver through him. eager, roy pulls him in closer, until their hips are flush, until he’s lost in ed’s hot wet heat, time slipping away like the tide going out. 

roy pulls him into a kiss by his hair, and it is an open-mouthed kiss, just this side of obscene as ed rides him. he gives a hard thrust up, and ed cries out again, wordless and torn from the back of his throat. 

roy pulls back just enough to chide playfully, “you might try being quiet, love.” 

ed rolls his eyes, and somehow he’s even more stunning like this, sweating with his hair a mess and his eyes wild with desire. “you can’t fuck me like that and expect me to be silent,” he argues. _“christ,_ roy, i’m only human.” 

roy can feel his eyes lighting up, can feel his heart swell too big in his chest for a moment before everything returns to normal and he remembers, dimly, the task that lays before him. “well, in that case,” he says, rolls his hips, “feel free to be as loud as you like.”

“mother _fucker,”_ ed swears against his skin, and that’s the last coherent word from him for a while, as roy settles into a brutal, grinding pace that leaves ed wordless, breathless, moaning. it was tiring, surely, trying to keep up with the sex drive of a twenty-five-year-old, but roy also found ed’s desire for him to be one of the single most flattering things he’d ever experienced — not to mention a blessing far beyond what a man of his stature deserved — and he’d never been very good at denying ed what he wanted. 

“you’re doing so well,” roy hums, slams their hips together and utterly fails to blink the stars out of his eyes. he works a hand in between their bodies, lets ed tighten his grip on roy’s hair as he finds ed’s neglected cock, messy and dripping in the trapped space between them, and starts to stroke him. “you’re so lovely, begging for me.”

“need you,” ed gasps, his mouth pressed wet against roy’s shoulder, and roy thinks yet again tonight about how much ed has him wrapped around his finger. ed already has him, in every meaningful sense of the word, and while their relationship was unconventional, it was also unquestionably the most fulfilling relationship of roy’s life. “fuck, _roy-”_

“is that nice?” roy muses, drags his thumb across the head of ed’s cock. 

ed keens, and roy has the distant, distant thought that he once had responsibilities, that he once had things in his life beyond making ed feel as much ecstasy as he’s capable of containing, but all of that feels far off, detached, far away. roy has a one-track mind right now, and that one track is keeping ed satisfied, as much as he requires, on whatever flat-ish surface might be convenient, and to hell with the details. to hell with the politics of it all. 

roy’s never wanted to be anywhere more.

he pumps his hand on ed’s cock, works down his length and up again in these strokes that make ed shiver. “that’s right,” roy hums. “let me just- just like that-”

roy watches another shiver wrack ed’s entire frame, watches ed start to come apart in his grip as his voice becomes jagged, as he chokes on a stream of garbled swear words and comes between them.

he spills all over roy’s hand, paints stripes across both of their bodies as he shakes and convulses his way through it, and roy notes, dimly, that he can feel his own orgasm building in the pit of his stomach. ed is beautiful always, captivating in ever more complicated ways roy could hardly even imagine if he’d not borne witness to them in real life, and he was an angel like this, oversensitive in places and grasping for roy like he was drowning in it. 

“you did so well for me,” roy groans, and slams himself into ed’s trembling form. “so good for me, aren’t you, edward?” 

ed was putty in his hands, now, and he found it easy to tighten his grip on ed’s hips and just- go. it felt like the most natural thing in the world, giving ed everything he’d been clamoring for and using him in the way he loved the most, rutting his hips just so until he was coming inside ed, a groan heavy on his lips. 

when his head started to clear, roy ran his clean hand along the curve of ed’s cheekbones and brushes a few stray locks of hair off his face. “how are you feeling, love?” 

ed hums and clings to him in his current position, with his face buried in roy’s neck. “sticky,” he offers, after a few seconds of thought. “but good.” 

it makes roy laughs, the kind of laugh that brightens the room. “i’m not sure i can argue with you there.” ed shifted slightly, made an uncomfortable noise as their bodies shifted together and then apart again as roy started to pull out. “are you happy with yourself?” he asks. 

“extremely,” ed agrees, laughing in response. “so proud of my accomplishments, truly a leader in my field, etcetera etcetera. i want to be known as the guy who has the fuhrer so fuckin’ whipped i make him late to shit, you know? that’s the biggest honor i could ever receive.” 

roy flashes him a grin, but it’s darker this time. “i don’t think you have to worry about that,” he offers. “there’s a reasonable probability that someone heard us, given the way you were carrying on.” 

“you _bastard.”_

“nothing further,” roy offers, hands up in mock surrender. 

ed kisses him to shut him up, hot and sloppy as they slowly start the process of extricating themselves from the mess they’ve made. “you’re lucky you’re so goddamn fine, or somebody would’ve assassinated you already.” 

“thank… you?” 

ed won’t look at him, which says everything it needs to. “don’t make me repeat myself, mustang.” 

roy grins again, but quieter this time, just for himself. “sir, yes sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/teandfailure) if you like my fics!


End file.
